ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
暗夜魔物
__TOC__ 戰鬥資訊 上級= 暗夜魔物‧上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Deal fire and ice damage to an enemy |mission-3 = 使用「黑魔法」 |mission-4 = 不使用道具 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 暗黑塞壬、暗黑伊弗利特 |drop = }} |-| 超級= 暗夜魔物‧超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Deal dark damage to an enemy |mission-3 = 使用「綠魔法」 |mission-4 = Evoke an esper |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = 迷你爆破罐 (3) |monster = |boss = 暗黑塞壬、暗黑伊弗利特 |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 暗夜魔物‧覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Evoke Siren and Ifrit |mission-3 = Clear without any ally being KO'd |mission-4 = 隊員人數最多5人（包括同行者） |reward-1 = |reward-2 = 信賴度莫古利 |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 暗黑塞壬、暗黑伊弗利特 |drop = }} 暗黑塞壬（覺醒級） 能力 Preemptive attack * Increase ATK/MAG/DEF/SPR (50%) for 5 turns to all allies Normal state * Osmose - 30% physical damage with MP drain (50% chance to start in any given round, uses every 3 rounds thereafter) * Siren Song - 100% confuse (50% chance to start in any given round, uses every 2 rounds thereafter) * 2x water/dark magic to one enemy (30% chance every round) * 2x water/dark magic to all enemies (30% chance every round) Possessed state (After Dark Ifrit dies) * First turn: +100% ATK/MAG + 300% Fire Resist + Full heal * 30% physical damage with MP drain (100% chance) * 4x fire/water/dark magic to one enemy (40% chance every round) * 4x fire/water/dark magic to all enemies (50% chance every round, only once) Threshold (70% / 50% / 30% HP) * First turn: ** Self-buff: +50% ATK/MAG, +100% DEF/SPR (dispel this before second turn) ** Hitting her with water will dispel her ** Hitting her with fire will dispel her and change her threshold attack (see second turn) * Second turn: * Ultimate Voice - May do one of the following: ** 4x water/dark magic AoE with 75% sleep in normal state OR 6x fire/wind magic AoE if hit with fire during first turn ** 8x fire/water/dark magic AoE with 100% sleep in possessed state OR 6x fire/wind magic AoE if hit with fire during first turn Notes * Dispel Dark Siren's AoE buff on the first turn, Bushido - Freedom or dualcast Dispel is recommended. ** To dualcast dispel on both espers, change target after the first cast and before second cast. * Don’t blind Dark Siren: triggers 50% ATK/MAG self-buff, status removal, 5x water/dark magic AoE with 100% sleep/silence * You can debuff Dark Siren's DEF/SPR to deal more damage without any downside. * Prepare for her threshold ability by dispelling her and buffing yourself. * Don’t hit Dark Siren with fire while she is preparing for her threshold skill unless you have your party buffed with wind resistance. * When Dark Ifrit drops below the 50% threshold, Dark Siren will perform some extra attacks. * If Dark Siren is dropped past 2 thresholds, she will spend the turn healing herself, as well as Dark Ifrit if still alive. 70% and 50% thresholds cause a 100000 heal, while 50% and 30% will cause a full heal. 暗黑伊弗利特（覺醒級） 能力 Preemptive attack * Decrease dark resistance (10%) for 5 turns to all enemies Normal state * 2x fire/dark magic AoE (30% chance to start in any given round, uses thereafter every 3 rounds) * 2x fire/dark magic S/T (30% chance every round) * 1.7x physical attack (30% chance every round) Possessed state (After Dark Siren dies) * First turn: +100% DEF/SPR + 300% Water resist + Full heal + AoE -30% ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR debuff for 3 turns * 4.5x fire/water/dark magic AoE (60% chance every round) * 5x fire/water/dark magic S/T (50% chance every round) * 3x physical attack (50% chance every round) Threshold (70% / 50% / 30% HP) * First turn: ** Self-buff: + 50% ATK/MAG, +100% DEF/SPR (dispel this then use ATK debuff before second turn) ** Hitting him with water will dispel his self-buffs, but only once ** Hitting him with fire will increase his MAG buff to 100% * Second turn: ** 3.8x fire/dark magic AOE in normal state ** 8x fire/water/dark magic AOE in possessed state Notes * Don't debuff Dark Ifrit's DEF/SPR: Will trigger 50% ATK/MAG buff. * Debuff Dark Ifrit's ATK only. * Use provoke or draw attacks to keep his physical damage in check. * Prepare for his threshold ability by dispelling him and buffing yourself. * Don't hit Dark Ifrit with fire in the turn that he is preparing his threshold skill: Will trigger 100% MAG buff. * Don't drop Dark Ifrit past more than one HP threshold at a time, unless you are sure you can kill him. Otherwise he will use a 9.99x physical damage AoE. * If Dark Ifrit drops below the 50% threshold while Siren is below 50% HP and alive, Dark Ifrit will nuke the party with a 9.99x fire/water/dark magic damage AoE. Tips The following are notes not specific to either esper: * A dual-element attack which includes an element that the Esper resists at 200% will be fully resisted even when the esper has no resistance to the other element (200% and 0% average to 100%). * Elemental attacks that deal no damage due to being fully resisted will still satisfy the deal element damage missions. * Xon's Twist of Fate is exceptionally good here. **Stealing the +300% resist Buffs cast when either Esper enters possessed state will render your party fully immune to most elemental attacks. 策略 * Familiarize with their moveset and read notes above. * Keep fire/dark/water resistance up. * Keep DEF/SPR buff up. * Kill them one by one. Don't bother dealing damage to the other one as it'll be healed to full once you kill one. * Which one you kill first will change your strategy. * Possessed Dark Siren (Dark Ifrit killed first) will deal less damage, but MP drain every turn will be annoying. * Possessed Dark Ifrit (Dark Siren killed first) will deal more damage, and your party will be debuffed once. Cheese Strategy * Two 850+ ATK Orlandeau can win the ELT fight without any damage taken. * Make sure these Orlandeau are equipped with Ifrit esper, Excalibur, and a Bird Killer materia. * Bring a dispeller and a DEF breaker, preferably -45% DEF or more. Ling is recommended. * First turn: ** Dispel both espers. ** Use DEF break on Dark Ifrit or both. ** Perfectly chained Divine Ruination (27 elemental chain) will kill Dark Ifrit. * Second turn: ** Dispel is not necessary as her buff is only ATK/MAG. ** Use DEF break if you haven't done so on the first turn. ** Perfectly chained Divine Ruination (27 elemental chain) will kill Dark Siren. ** (If you don't kill Dark Siren on the second turn due to ally not having Bird Killer, she will spend her second turn doing her threshold self buff, in which case, simply dispel & break on the third turn and finish her off.) Non-5* Base Cheese *Start with two Edgars that have Chainsaw and are equipped with Coral Sword. Then a Setzer that has Double Dice and must be dual-wielding and is equipped with Coral Sword, Bird Killer (from a weapon/materia), Ifrit for Beast Killer, or three Poach for 1.95x damage to both dark espers. **Since this cheese relies on Setzer's Double Dice to proc at its highest fixed damage, it is not guaranteed to work every time. Therefore it can be tedious and nrg-expensive to execute. *First Turn: **Use Chainsaw for both Edgars to execute a 13 elemental chain. **In the chain use Setzer's Double Dice and hit near the beginning of the chain and at the end of the chain. **If this does not work reset app and try to use Dice instead. However this will not hit both of the bosses, but will kill one. The next turn gives the player another chance as the remaining dark esper will simply buff themselves when the other dies. ***A unit that is capable of decreasing lightning resistance or another Setzer may increase the likelihood of the strategy working. *If everything goes well an approximate value of (77,777*1.95*2) + (77,777*1.95*4) = 909,990 damage will be dealt, which is 200k over each of their health bars. However, if you decrease lightning by 50%, you will do 1.5x damage, oe 1,364,986. Also with a lightning resistance reduction of 20%, followed by a roll of 55,555 on Double Dice will do over the necessary 700,000 to both (Doubles chances of succeeding). *Note: Besides the Trust Moogle, this will complete all other missions. 攻略短片 上級 超級 覺醒級